Bonding Time
by Captain Alaska
Summary: When Ella was born to her parents, Sticky and Herschel, she was a Daddy's Girl. She always wanted to spend time with her race-loving father, and less time with her mom. But when she out loud admits she loves Herschel more than Sticky, how will it hurt Sticky? When Sticky attempts to have a full day of bonding between herself and Ella, will it all work out in the end?


**Bonding Time**

_I just thought of this idea when I realized that Ella is really a Daddy's Girl and loves to spend a liiiiiiiitle more time with Herschel than Sticky. So here is a story where Sticky tries to bond with her own Daughter!_

_BTW, Kevin Fluggerbutter, Swizzle, Gloyd and Rancis' Bros. For Hire Business, Nelly's Roadhouse& Taffyta's Restaurant all belong to Agent BM._

_Crumbelina's Cafe belongs to VickyT36_

_And finally, Ron Cinnadon belongs to SmokeScreen2814. As for Ron's Pizza Shop, that's a puzzler so I shall credit both Agent BM and Smokescreen for it._

_Another piece of good news: JEFF GORDON FINISHED NINTH AT LAS VEGAS! Three straight top tens to start off the 2014 season!_

* * *

Herschel Nougatson and his beloved wife, Sticky Wipplesnit Nougatson were cuddling with each other in their bedroom. Their quiet snores filled the air while they snuggled each other. Herschel's Jeff Gordon clock ticked away as the morning sunlight poured it's way into the room via the window. Sticky's hand unconsciously seized their blanket and pulled it over herself. Herschel's arm draped over Sticky's back and pulled her closer, the latter snuggled her head into the former's neck. A yellow Peep perched itself on the window sill and sang a merry tune that awoke the couple. The two parents smacked their lips as the Peep flew away after completing its morning ritual. They yawned and stretched slightly, ready to begin a new day. Their loyal Devil Dog, Oreo, stretched and yawned from his dog bed, waiting for his masters to get up.

"Good morning Beautiful," Herschel caressed his wife's cheek and kissed her forehead. Sticky giggled and wrapped her arms around Herschel's neck again. Her soft lips pecked Herschel's cheek.

"Morning my Handsome husband," she replied and laid her head into Herschel's bare chest. To Sticky, that part was her _favorite_ part of the morning, getting a good look at her husband's shirtless torso. "So, what are your plans today Hershey?" Sticky asked as the two just relaxed in bed for a little bit longer. Herschel pulled on a T-Shirt before replying to his wife.

"Well, I gotta go work the Theatre today. We get Need For Speed tomorrow; it's gonna be a _madhouse_ Darlin'," Herschel explained, "and I want to make sure everything is working, plus it's the last day for the Lego Movie," he added. It had been half a decade already since Herschel was uploaded to Sugar Rush, and he ran the game's only Theatre: _Herschel's Flix!_ He and all the other Sugar Rush racers still raced of course, but the majority of them all had their own businesses to attend to. Herschel of course ran his Movie Theatre, Crumbelina ran her own Cafe that sold various teas, coffees, hot cocoas, iced drinks, frozen drinks and numerous pastry snacks.

Crumbelina's husband, Ron Cinnadon, ran his own Pizza Shop, Gloyd and Swizzle owned their own Bros. For Hire business. Rancis used to run that along with Swizzle and Gloyd, but since he and Vanellope had finally married, the two started their own BBQ Restaurant, Nelly's Roadhouse. And finally, The Pink Lollipop Queen herself, Taffyta, had started up her own restaurant as well that was in steep competition with Vanellope and Rancis' business as well as Ron's.

Yes, it was busy times for the majority of Sugar Rushers, but the ones who owned their own businesses, absolutely loved them. Meanwhile, Herschel and Sticky's peaceful morning was interrupted by their 4year old daughter, Ella, bursting into their room and jumping up and down on their bed. "Mommy, Papa!" She exclaimed happily, "I've been waiting forever for you to wake up!" She cheered. The two parents smiled at their daughters energy. Both knew that she got that from her Papa.

"Ah, there's my special baby girl," Herschel smiled and picked up his daughter in his arms and laid her in between himself and his wife. Sticky blew a raspberry on Ella's stomach while Herschel tickled Ella's nose with his index finger. The teal haired four year old laughed as her parents tickled her. Herschel and Sticky relished the sound of their daughter's laughter.

"Haha, Mommy, Papa, sto-ha-p it!" Ella said in between laughs. The parents ceased their tickling and propped up Ella on one of the pillows.

"How's our little girl today?" Sticky asked. Ella reached up for Herschel, begging him to pick her up. He obliged and held her up near his heart. "Did you sleep good last night sweetie?" Sticky asked again. Ella turned from her Papa to her mother.

"Yes Mommy, I dreamed I won the Sugar Rush Cup," she smiled and held onto Herschel's shoulder. Herschel smiled and patted Ella's teal hair.

"That's my girl, you're gonna be a great racer someday aren't ya?" Herschel grinned. His little baby girl nodded and hugged her Papa, forcing Sticky to go, "Awww." Herschel offered Ella to Sticky so he could straighten up a bit before going to work. This unfortunately, caused Ella to start fussing around in Sticky's arm. The mother had to set her daughter down so she wouldn't get hurt.

"B-but Papa," Ella whined, "where are you going? I wanted to go on a ride with you and Wonderboy then go to the NASCAR game with you!" She exclaimed. Herschel frowned sadly and knelt down to Ella's height.

"I'm sorry Ella, but I have to work at the Theatre today," Herschel explained, "The Lego Movie is going away today and we get Need For Speed tomorrow; I have to make sure everything is up and running," he finished explaining.

"Can I go with you then?" Ella asked hopefully without missing a beat.

"No, I'm sorry Ella," Herschel apologized, "it's going to be a madhouse and I don't want you to be bored or hurt with all the people for the late night showing of Need For Speed," he ruffled his daughter's hair. Ella looked down at the floor, lip quivering. "Uh but, you can hang out with Mommy today," Herschel offered as the three made their way to the kitchen for breakfast, "I bet you two could have tons of fun today," he suggested while pouring Ella a glass of Pepsi. Listening to the conversation, Sticky began to prepare waffles while Herschel worked on scrambled eggs. Oreo had begun to lap up his water and munch on the Reese's Pieces he had for breakfast.

"But Papa, I'd rather spend the day with you," Ella admitted sadly, reverting back to her 'Daddy's Girl' tendencies. Ever since she was born, Ella was immediately a Daddy's Girl and always wanted to be with her Papa 24/7. Her little outburst slightly hurt Sticky, but she ignored it and went back to putting strawberries and whipped cream onto the square waffles from the waffle iron.

"Aw sweetie," Herschel chuckled while sliding the scrambled eggs onto a plate for his daughter, "you love your Mommy don't you?" he joked, _assuming_ he would know the answer from his daughter.

"I do love Mommy Papa," Ella replied as Sticky slid a waffle onto Ella's plate, "just not as much as I love you Papa," she added before digging into her breakfast. Herschel dropped his fork onto the floor. The silver object clattered loudly. Sticky's heart cracked slightly and she hung her head down sadly. Never in a million years did either parent think their own daughter would say that.

"Uh, I think I left my hair bow in our room," Sticky said in a downed tone before walking out of the kitchen. Herschel stood straight up and glared at his daughter.

"Ella, that is not nice," he said darkly, "how could you say a thing like that?" he asked and slid Ella's plate away from her. "Your mother loves you very much, and she just wants to bond with you. She takes care of you and always makes you your dinner. Your mother is an amazing woman and we are lucky to have her in our lives," Herschel continued, his voice raising just slightly, but not enough to make Ella cry, "now you go apologize to your mother. You hurt her a lot," Herschel pointed towards his bedroom. Feeling guilty, Ella trudged her way to her Mommy and Papa's bedroom. Oreo whined slightly and licked Herschel's hand. The Aussie looked down and petted his Devil Dog's head. "Good boy Oreo," Herschel said.

* * *

**(Sticky's Bedroom)**

Sticky sat on the edge of her bed, head drooping and staring at the ground. Her heart ached slightly. "Am I really that boring?" Sticky asked herself as she wiped a single tear from her eye. She knew that Ella was only four, so she didn't feel any anger towards her daughter. Sticky realized that throughout the four years, Ella did spend more time with Herschel than herself. She always wanted to do something with Herschel, whether or not it was about racing. "She is Hershey's daughter," Sticky said to herself. The mid morning sun shone through the now open window and right onto Sticky's sad face. The bed creaked slightly as she breathed in and out. Her thoughts were interrupted when Ella entered the room.

"Hi Mommy," Ella said sheepishly and scraped her foot across the ground a little. Sticky wiped her eyes again and turned to see Ella approaching the bed. The little girl hopped up onto the bed and wrapped her arms around Sticky's torso. "I love you Mommy," Ella said lovingly and snuggled into her Mommy's stomach. Sticky's face beamed and she lowered herself to hug her daughter.

"I love you too little Ella," Sticky said as she snuggled her head on top of Ella's. The two hugged each other lovingly and held one another.

"I'm sorry Mommy," Ella apologized, "I do love you and Papa the same, it's just I like racin', but I do want to spend time with you," she explained. Sticky smiled even more and pushed Ella away so she could stand up.

"Okay, you want to spend time with Mommy today?" Sticky asked. Ella nodded her head vigorously and grinned. "Alright, well I have to go to the store today to get some Milk, Bread and Eggs, but after that, how does eating at Aunt Vanellope and Uncle Rancis' restaurant sound?" Sticky asked.

"Sounds yummy Mommy!" Ella exclaimed.

"And then, I can take you Papa's theatre to watch the Lego Movie for a last time," Sticky suggested. Ella nodded and jumped into Sticky's arms.

"I love you Mommy," Ella said again and hugged Sticky.

"I love you too Ella," Sticky snuggled her head. Herschel entered the room and smiled warmly at his wife and daughter already bonding.

"Just came to say bye to me family," Herschel joined in the hug, "I love you guys, I'll see you tonight; come to Need For Speed if you want," he added before calling Oreo to follow him to his kart to go to work.

"Bye Papa! Bye Hershey!" Ella and Sticky replied. As Herschel left, Ella jumped down from her Mommy's arms and waved goodbye in the window. "Better get ready to leave Ella," Sticky said, "go to the bathroom and get dressed okay sweetie?" Sticky asked. Ella nodded and quickly pulled on a Herschel Nougatson T-Shirt and some blue jeans and went to the bathroom. A few minutes passed and Ella reappeared.

"All ready Mommy," Ella exclaimed and ran out to her mother's kart. Sticky smiled happily, grabbed her teal purse and hopped into her kart.

"Okay, let's go get some groceries sweetie," Sticky smiled and drove off to the Sugar Rush market. The drive was a peaceful one. Ella relished the feel of the wind over her hair and the growl of the Kart's engine. "How about some music?" Sticky suggested, turning on the radio knob. Van Halen's _Panama_ blasted through the Kart's speakers.

"I love this song Mommy!" Ella cheered.

"Me too Ella," Sticky chuckled as she turned onto the road that led to the market. As the song played, Ella pounded her hands on the side of the kart, enjoying the drive. The kart pulled into the parking lot for the Market and Sticky killed the engine.

"Mommy, can I please have a quarter for the claw game?" Ella pleaded. Sticky's hand reached into her purse and dug out a quarter with an etching of Vanellope on it. "Thanks Mommy!" Ella thanked and inserted it into the machine. The claw began to move around as the Sugar Rush theme song started, and Ella controlled it with the joystick.

"What are you gonna win Ella?" Sticky asked as she excitedly watched her daughter. Ella had her tongue out, trying to concentrate.

"I wanna win an Oreo hat just like Papa's," Ella replied as the silver claw hovered over the only Oreo Sugar Rush hat. The timer was nearly at zero, and Ella shut her eyes and hit the button. The music ceased as the claw dropped down around the back of the hat. It felt like an eternity before the claw clamped around the hat and began to lift. The hat was actually staying on the claw!

"*Gasp* Go Ella!" Sticky cheered. The claw picked up the hat and dropped it into the prize chute.

"YAY!" Ella cheered and produced the Oreo hat from the prize chute and put it on her head.

"You look pretty with that hat on sweetie," Sticky patted Ella's shoulder.

"I'm just like Papa!" Ella exclaimed and hopped into the nearest grocery kart. Sticky pushed it forward into the main part of the store. As Sticky made her way through the store, Ella admired all of the brightly colored objects on the display shelves. "Can we get these Mommy?" Ella begged, pointing towards a box of Cheez-Its.

"You've been a good girl, so why not?" Sticky grinned and put the box in the kart. Sticky went on to get the bread, milk and eggs until her kart hit another kart.

"Oh, hey guys!" Vanellope exclaimed as she rearranged her shopping kart to go around Sticky's to give her friend a hug. "Nice hat Ella," Vanellope bent down to the kart level and ruffled Ella's head.

"Thanks Auntie Vanellope," Ella giggled.

"Hey Vanellope, good to see you and Kevin," Sticky replied and tickled Kevin's nose.

"What are you and Ella doin' today Sticky?" The President asked as she held Kevin in her arms.

"Well, Ella and I wanted to have a bonding day, so we're just hanging out together, I'm taking her to the store and then to lunch at your BBQ restaurant," Sticky replied. Vanellope's eyes lit up as a thought crossed her mind.

"That's cool, I was gonna take Kevin here to our restaurant so he can see his Daddy, isn't that right Kevy?" Vanellope playfully asked her baby boy. "You want to go together? I'm almost done here," Vanellope continued. Sticky thought about it and agreed.

"Sure, I'm done anyways Vanellope," Sticky replied.

"Alright then, let's get out of here," Vanellope said.

* * *

**(At Nelly's Roadhouse. Copyright Agent BM)**

"Hey Nelly! Hi Kevin," Rancis exclaimed as his wife and son strolled in through the front door the BBQ restaurant. It was a slow day, only a handful of customers since it was about an hour before the lunch rush.

"DADDY!" Kevin shouted and ran up to Rancis who gladly picked up his son and hugged him.

"So, you guys want some lun- oh hey Sticky and Ella!" Rancis called when Sticky and Ella followed Vanellope and Kevin inside. Sticky waved hello and sat down at a booth with Ella, Vanellope and Kevin. "Alright, what can I get for you guys?" Rancis asked as he whipped out a notepad.

"Okay Flugs, Kevin and I will split a BBQ burger with fries, and he'll have a Pepsi, and I'll have a Pepsi Max," Vanellope ordered.

"Daring today aren't we Nelly?" Rancis joked, "and for you two?" The Reese's Themed young man asked as he turned to Ella and Sticky.

"Hmm, we'll split a medium brisket with a basket of steak fries and we'll each have a Pepsi," Sticky ordered. Rancis nodded and tucked his notepad in his shirt pocket.

"Okay, that should be about ten minutes ladies and son," Rancis winked and walked back to the kitchen.

"So, how are thing going with you guys?" Vanellope asked Sticky as Rancis came back with the sodas. Sticky sipped on hers before answering.

"Things are going great Vanellope," Sticky smiled, "Hershey's business is booming, Oreo is a fantastic guard dog, Ella is growing up, even though Herschel and I keep telling her not to," Sticky joked, "and we've never been closer as a family," Sticky finished and hugged her daughter.

"That's good, Flugs and I love each other even more, and Kevin here brightens up our day with his curiosity about racing," Vanellope smiled and patted Kevin, who promptly glitched into his Mom's arms. "And getting him to control that glitch of his," Vanellope chuckled and set Kevin down.

"Lunch is served," Rancis announced and set the food down on the table, "Love you Nelly," he pecked his wife's cheek and tussled his son's hair before departing the table.

"Let's dig in!" Sticky announced and cut up a piece of brisket for Ella. The four enjoyed their lunch together. With all the chatting they did, it took Ella, Kevin, Sticky and Vanellope about forty minutes to eat it all. By the time the plates were clean and the over protective mothers cleaned off their kids' faces, Rancis brought them the bill. Vanellope gave him the death glare.

"What Nelly?" Rancis asked in fear for his life, "I gave you all a 60% discount!" He exclaimed. Vanellope ripped up the ticket and shoved the pieces in Rancis' coat pocket. "Oh come on Nelly, we'll lose money if you don't pay for the food!" He exclaimed.

"Gah-Doi Flugs we _already _paid for it! Or else we would have no food to sell!" She pointed out. Embarrassed, Rancis chuckled and rubbed the back of his head before cleaning up the dirty dishes.

"Wow Vanellope, talk about being boss of the relationship," Sticky congratulated her friend. Vanellope smirked and sipped on her Pepsi while Kevin munched on the last few fries that were on the table.

"Yeah, Flugs knows what'll happen if he doesn't listen," she bragged. Soon, Rancis came back to the table to say good-bye to his family and friends.

"Well, I hope you guys had fun and have a good day," Rancis bid farewell. Vanellope picked up her son and Sticky picked up her daughter. The four walked out of the BBQ Restaurant and out to their karts.

"This was fun, we should set up a play date for Ella and Kevin sometime," Sticky said as Ella was close to falling asleep in Sticky's arms. Kevin was already asleep in Vanellope's arm, briefly glitching away, but just shimmering a few times.

"I agree Sticky, but I've got to get back to the castle and get Kevin down in his bed," Vanellope replied and nuzzled Kevin's face with her own.

"Okay, see ya later Vanellope!" Sticky called and got into her teal kart and set Ella down on the passenger seat and put on the seatbelt. She turned the radio off so Ella could continue her nap undisturbed. _'What a great day,'_ Sticky thought to herself, _'Ella and I have really gotten closer. I hope we can do this again sometime,'_ she kept thinking. She turned onto the road that led to her and Herschel's house. The soft growl of the engine filled Sticky's ears with calming vigor. She looked over at her sleeping daughter and couldn't help but smile.

Sticky finally turned into her driveway and cut off the engine. She gently shook on Ella's shoulder to wake her up from the nap. "Ella, Ella sweetie, it's time to wake up now," she softly said. Ella's brown eyes blinked several times before yawning.

"Mommy, we're home?" Ella asked.

"Yep, I'm just gonna get the groceries out of the trunk and you can go inside and play your video games while I get dinner ready," Sticky informed her daughter. Ella wiped her eyes and unbuckled her seatbelt. Unfortunately, Ella forgot about the steps to the door and tripped. She fell onto her knee and scraped it. The sound of her hitting ground alerted Sticky. "Ella, are you okay honey?" she asked with worry. The scrape made Ella's knee burn with pain and blood slowly oozed out.

"WHHHHAAAAA!" Ella cried as she held her knee. "MOMMY MY KNEE HURTS!" She cried. Immediately, Sticky threw the groceries inside and was at Ella's side. Hot tears streamed down her daughter's face as Sticky scooped her up in her arms. Ella's throat began to tighten up from her crying.

"Oh My Mod, my little baby girl!" Sticky cried out and rushed Ella to the bathroom. Sticky set Ella on the counter and lifted her pant leg up.

"Ow!" Ella screamed as Sticky accidentally pressed against the wound.

"*Gasp* I'm sorry honey," Sticky apologized and lifted the pant leg up over the leg. It was surprisingly a nasty scrape. But, scrapes happen to little kids, and Sticky knew how to deal with this. "Okay sweetie, this may sting a little, but it will help and Mommy isn't trying to hurt you," Sticky tried to reassure her baby. Ella nodded with tear stinging eyes. Sticky opened up the chocolate medicine cabinet and produced a box of band aids and some neo-sporen.

"Owww!" Ella whined when Sticky put a neo-sporen spray onto the wound. Sticky blew on it to make the stinging go away.

"Shh, it's okay Ella, Mommy is here, Mommy is here for her little Ella," Sticky said as she put two band-aids over the wound and kissed it. "There, did Mommy's kiss help little Ella?" Sticky asked with hope. Ella sniffled and nodded with wet eyes.

"Th-thanks Mommy," Ella said as Sticky set her down on the floor. Sticky helped get Ella into some shorts so her wound wouldn't get pressed onto by accident and hurt her. Sticky held Ella against her shoulder and brought her into the master bedroom.

"Do you wanna take another nap sweetie?" Sticky asked. Ella nodded and hugged her mommy tightly. Sticky kissed the top of Ella's head and got under the covers of her and Herschel's bed with Ella. She pulled the blanket over herself and Ella and held onto her baby girl. "Ella, do you want me to sing you your favorite lullaby?" She offered. Ella sleepily nodded and started to close her eyes. Sticky cleared her throat and began softly singing.

_Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you_  
_Go see the world 'cause it's all so brand new_  
_Don't close you eyes 'cause your futures's ready to shine_  
_It's just a matter of time before we learn how to fly_  
_Welcome to the rhythm of the night_  
_There's something in the air you can't deny_

___It's been fun but now I've got to go_  
_Life is way too short to take it slow_  
_But before I go and hit the road_  
_I gotta know, 'til then, when can we do this again?_  
_Oh oh oh oh_

_When can I see you again?_  
_Oh oh oh oh_  
_When can we do this again?_  
_Oh oh oh oh_  
_I gotta know, when can I see you again?_  
_[When can I see you again?]_

_Joined at the hip, yeah your sidekick needs you_  
_Life is a trip down the road that leads you_  
_Look all around at all the mountains you haven't climbed_

Sticky yawned before she stopped singing halfway through the song and got tired herself. Her eyes closed shut as she snuggled against her little Baby Girl. Later that night, Herschel came home from work with Oreo. "Man what a day," he yawned and parked Wonderboy next to Sticky's kart. "Wipp, Ella, I'm home!" He called. Herschel got slightly worried when he got no reply, so he searched the house. When he arrived at his bedroom, his heart almost stopped from the beautiful site before him. His wife and daughter curled up together, napping. "Aww Oreo, isn't that the cutest thing ever?" He asked Oreo. The Devil Dog shook his head and licked Herschel's hand. "I guess they bonded alright," Herschel said as he closed the door and started to prepare dinner for his precious ladies. "I knew they could bond, it just took a matter of time," he said to himself while he started boiling water for Spaghetti. Herschel couldn't wait for the two most important ladies in his life to wake up so they could eat dinner.

**The End**

* * *

_Thank you for reading, and I hope you guys found this story as touching as I did while I was writing it._


End file.
